


A Wolf in Officer's Clothing

by Siriusfan13



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13
Summary: In the 10th year of Meiji, Saito is sent on a mission that he isn't sure he wants... to track the missing Battousai... Pre-Tokyo arc. Ch 1 is teaser. Story starts with Ch 2. R&R!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing Ruroken. Sorry... I wish I did!
> 
> Author's note: This is for the Fanfiction.net message board"42 days" fanfiction contest 3. An argument between any two characters. This story also serves a second purpose for me. I promised my readers of "Out of Time" that my next Kenshin chapter story would be my Saito fiction. This is your teaser... a partial chapter of this upcoming story... Please read, enjoy and review!

**A Wolf in Officer's clothing**

They made a strange pair, alone in an office at the police station in Kyoto. Okubo Toshimichi, one of the three greatest revolutionaries of the Bakumatsu, and currently top Meiji government official, and Goro Fujita, once known as Saito Hajime, one of the wolves of Mibu who had fought to keep intact the previous government that Okubo and his allies had torn down.

The tall, lean wolf stood at the window, looking out at the clear blue sky. His normally pleasant mask had been dropped as soon as this man had entered the room. In place now was the deadly amber glare of one who had lived the revolution… one who still lived it, even ten years into Meiji. And his dark expression had only grown colder as he listened to Okubo's request. And his explanation.

Finally the older man grew quiet, waiting for Saito's response, knowing that Japan's future may very well ride on the actions of this man… and one other.

There was silence for a long moment before Saito finally turned his back to the light of the window. Very casually, he pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it, putting it to his lips and slowly inhaling the smoke. He didn't offer one to Okubo. Finally Saito spoke. "So, let me get this straight," he said softly. "You want me to hunt down hitokiri Battousai, one of the Shinsengumi's greatest enemies, and see if he'll fight by my side against one of his old comrades who has gone crazy?"

The cold irony wasn't lost on Okubo who simply nodded and replied, "Yes."

The tall police officer leaned against the sill, taking another puff of his cigarette. "Because _your_ people, more of his comrades, drove this Shishio Makoto to insanity."

"Yes."

Saito's amber eyes glittered. "What makes you think Battousai hasn't also gone mad?"

Okubo looked away, frustrated. It wasn't as though that thought hadn't crossed his mind. But if it were true… then Japan was lost… "He isn't slaughtering legions," Okubo finally said with some conviction. "If Battousai has gone mad with bloodlust, then Shishio Makoto is a minor problem in comparison."

"Fair enough," Saito responded, stepping up to the small, wooden desk. "But that isn't your only problem. What makes you think he's still Battousai? What if he's gotten soft? Or is being held in a prison somewhere? Or worse? He's an assassin. How easy do you think it was for him to give up the sword?"

Okubo scowled at the police spy before him. "Himura Battousai was not some random killer, if that's what you're trying to imply. He was a soldier fighting for our cause."

"We all fought for a cause back then," Saito replied. "The question is whether or not he fights for one now." He puffed his cigarette. Then, quirking his eyebrow, he asked, "What makes you think Battousai is still alive ten years into Meiji? More importantly…" The wolf leaned forward with a predatory gleam in his eyes… "what makes you think _I_ won't kill him as soon as I find him?"

If Saito had intended to worry Okubo with that last comment, then he was sorely disappointed. The leader merely smiled coldly at the former unit leader of the Shinsengumi. "Aku soku zan."

Saito was stunned into momentary silence. "What did you say?"

"You heard me," the older man replied. "Aku soku zan. _Slay evil immediately_. The code of the Shinsengumi. You will not kill Battouai as long as he has not gone the way of Shishio, because it goes against your own code. And a wolf is always a wolf—unchanging—isn't that right Saito? Shishio must be destroyed, and we need the skills of Himura Battousai if we wish to succeed. You know it as well as I do."

"And if he _has_ followed his successor's lead?"

Okubo bowed his head. "Then you will be charged with saving all of Japan alone… from both Shishio Makoto and Himura Battousai. I would not envy you your task then."

Saito fell silent. He turned his back on the old revolutionary, and smoked the remainder of his cigarette while looking out the window. Finally, he finished, flicking the last of it out onto the street, and immediately lit a new one. "If I were to accept," he said slowly, "how am I to know that you will not do to Battousai what you did to Shishio? A bullet to the head and a fiery grave? He must have his own store of secrets."

Anger flashed in Okubo's eyes, as he visibly struggled to keep his temper under control while dealing with this infuriating man. "Himura Battousai has more of our secrets than any others. But he was always a different case. Nothing he ever did was for himself. He fought only for the protection of others. Now that Meiji has been established, if he is still the Himura I remember, he will not risk shaking the government over some personal issue." He scowled. "Now you tell me, Saito. Why do you care?"  
  
"Because enemy or no, Battousai was a hitokiri worth my respect, as well as the respect of many of my men. I will not demean that by feeding him to a pack of weak government dogs who are incapable of cleaning up their own messes."

Saito let that sink in before he glanced back at Okubo finally. "I will find Battousai for you. We will see what sort of a man he has become."

Okubo closed his eyes, his face showing relief, and stood, bowing to Saito. "Thank you."

Saito bowed his head briefly in reply, and turned away. The bearded man quietly left the room. Saito watched from his window as the official entered his carriage, and rode off. "It seems, Okubo Toshimichi, that I was wrong about you. I can't respect you for what you've done, but I can respect the man you are now." He took one final puff of his cigarette before flicking it out the window, and sliding it shut. "I only hope that in the end I can say the same about you, Himura Battousai. Himura… Kenshin…"


	2. Prologue

**A Wolf in Officer's Clothing  
** **(official fic, not teaser)**

_Prologue_

The police officer sat at his desk, scowling at the pile of papers. He hated paperwork. It was one part of his job that he didn't think he'd ever learn to like. But he'd avoided this batch for too long while working on other projects, and now he had this mess to deal with. He sighed and lit a cigarette. At least he could enjoy _something_ while working his way through this stuff.

As he shuffled through one stack of files, yesterday's newspaper caught his eye, and he paused to read the headline of an article on the front page. Frowning, he picked up the paper. It was just a small article. Deaths by natural causes didn't often make interesting headlines. Anyway, most people in this day and age probably didn't even realize the significance of it. Katsura Kogoro, one of the three greatest revolutionaries of the Bakumatsu, had died.

The officer leaned back in his chair, lost in thought. Katsura. They had been at opposite ends of the war, but in the end, they weren't so different. There were a number ofpeople during Bakumatsu who had truly believed in what they fought for. Saito scowled. Of course, now most of them had either warped into sickening parodies of what they once had been, while sitting comfortably in some government position, or else they were dead. It was that simple. Katsura was just another name to add to the list.

Saito felt a heavy feeling in his chest. Even though they'd opposed each other in the past, Saito felt the loss. Because honestly, when it came down to it, there weren't many left in Meiji worth remembering. Of the three great revolutionaries, only one was left alive: Toshimichi Okubo, Saito still wasn't sure what he thought of that man.

He began digging through his paperwork again.

 _Battousai_.

Papers spilled from his hand. What had brought _him_ to mind? But Saito knew. Battousai had been one of Katsura's best. He'd disappeared ten years ago without a trace: was was either dead, mad, or working for the government. Saito tried not to think about it. None of the possibilities was really something he wanted to contemplate. He preferred to think of Battousai as the teenager he'd fought ten years ago at Toba Fushima. Someone who fought for his beliefs. Someone who hadn't let Meiji destroy what he was.

Battousai was a legend nowadays. Nothing more. People could hardly believe that he'd really existed. And those few, like Saito, who had faced him and survived, realized what sort of fate existed for a man such as that in Meiji. Especially with the sword ban in place. Saito tried to picture Battousai as part of the sword police. An amusing mental image if nothing else. It involved a lot of bloodshed as the corrupt officers were cut down by their own colleague. Saito smirked as he was reminded why he didn't join that branch of the division, and shuffled through some more papers.

No, Battousai was no legend to him. But the memory was something to hold on to. Because as long as there was no word on the red-haired hitokiri, then Saito was free to imagine him still alive somewhere, fighting for justice as he had a decade ago. It was a pleasant thought. Because this wolf was rapidly running out of people he could respect in this day and age.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Okay, this is the OFFICIAL start of Saito fic. The first "Chapter" is only a teaser one-shot that triggered the story, and you'll probably even see it somewhere in the fic... but honestly, I didn't want to pull it. Some people seemed to like it as a one-shot, so it will remain there...
> 
> And a big thanks to sueb262, lolo popoki and FrostPhoenix for beta-ing! (hugs to each of them!)
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading, and please review! (sweatdrops) Saito is sooo hard to write sometimes... I really hope i didn't bite off more than I can chew this time!
> 
> Dewa mata!


	3. Wolf's Den

**A Wolf in Officer's Clothing**

_Chapter One: Wolf's Den_

The call had come early one morning. Police chief Ohwatari Jiro had knocked loudly on Fujita's door before opening it and just letting himself in. He knew the man's temperament, and was in no mood for stubbornness.

"Fujita," he snapped at the lean man, who stood over his desk, marking out something on a map of Japan.

Fujita Goro, once known as Saito Hajime, third unit leader of the Shinsengumi, shifted his amber glare in the chief's direction. "Is there a point in knocking if you're just going to barge in?" he asked, dropping casually into his chair, and pointedly failing to offer a seat to his superior. He slouched back, one long arm reaching languidly to retrieve his cigarette from its resting place in the ashtray, and took a long, insolent drag.

"Don't start with me, Fujita," the shorter man snapped. "I could fire you, you know. And I'm in the mood for it today, too."

The wolf raised one eyebrow. "Really?" he asked. "Interesting. Feel free. All I have is this nice stack of paperwork left for the day. By all means, give it to someone else. I hear Tokyo's force is less interested in paperwork and more interested in results anyway..."

The chief's glare could have killed a man. It didn't faze Saito, who simply continued smoking with a cold smirk on his face.

"You have a visitor," the chief snapped.

The wolf ground out his cigarette, and looked back down at his map, circling a small city, and making a quick notation. "They can come back," he muttered. "I'm busy right now with some of these small towns." He glanced back up at the outraged chief. "Do we have any leads about the mutinies against the police force in these places? Because so far there's no pattern. No logic to it. If we don't find something soon, I'm going to send _myself_ in to see what's going on."

"We've sent some men out to check on the situation," Ohwatari replied shortly. "And you _will_ see this visitor. It isn't an option. The paperwork can wait."

"Why?"

"Because," the other man snapped, "Toshimichi Okubo is not someone you tell to come back later." He didn't bother to hide his satisfaction at the rare look of mild surprise that graced the wolf's lean face.

Saito sighed, pushing the map away. "Fine," he replied, standing. "I'll finish these later. Any idea what he wants?"

Ohwatari snorted. "You don't ask a man like Okubo-san what he wants. You just comply." The chief fixed Saito with a fierce, meaningful glare. "And I hope I can trust you do so."

The wolf rose and stretched, offering a cold smile in reply. "That will depend entirely on what Okubo-san wants, won't it?" He pulled a fresh cigarette and some matches out of his pocket. Placing the cigarette between taut lips, he lit the match and lifted the flame, cupping with his other hand against the slight breeze from the open window behind him. In the flickering light, his amber eyes glowed like those of a wild predator. The dangerous gleam unnerved Ohwatari, who automatically stiffened at the sight. Then the end of the cigarette caught, the match was shaken out and tossed down, and creature returned to nothing more than Officer Fujita Goro, standing quietly behind an ordinary policeman's desk in an ordinary Kyoto police station.

Saito puffed once, and said softly. "I will not compromise myself for anyone. Even Okubo-san..."

With those words, Saito Hajime stalked past Ohwatari into the hall.

* * *

They made a strange pair, alone in an office at the police station in Kyoto. Okubo Toshimichi, one of the three greatest revolutionaries of the Bakumatsu, now a top Meiji government official; and Saito Hajime, once one of the wolves of Mibu, the fierce Shogunate defenders against the destructive efforts of Okubo and his allies, now a Meiji police officer.

The view from the window was captivating: a clear late afternoon sky, the bustling street, the trees lining the street rustling gently in the cool breeze. The figure silhouetted by the slanting light faced the pleasant panorama, unseeing and unmoving. The harmless mask he generally reserved for work had been dropped as soon as he'd crossed the room's threshold. In place now was the deadly amber glare of one who had lived, and survived, the revolution… one who still lived it, even ten years into Meiji. And his dark expression had only grown colder as he listened to Okubo's request. And his explanation.

Finally the older man grew quiet, waiting for Saito's response, knowing that Japan's future may very well ride on the actions of this man… and one other.

After a long moment of silence, Saito finally turned his back to the light of the window. Casually, he pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and put it to his lips, lighting it and slowly inhaling the smoke. He didn't offer one to Okubo. He'd finished half before he spoke. "So, let me get this straight," he said softly, a dangerous edge to his flat voice. "You want me to hunt down hitokiri Battousai, one of the Shinsengumi's greatest enemies, and see if he'll fight by my side against one of his old comrades who has gone crazy?"

The cold irony wasn't lost on Okubo, who simply nodded and replied, "Yes."

The tall police officer leaned against the sill, taking another puff of his cigarette. "Because _your_ people, more of his comrades, drove this Shishio Makoto to insanity."

"Yes."

Saito's amber eyes glittered. "What makes you think Battousai hasn't also gone mad?"

Okubo looked away, frustrated. It wasn't as though that thought hadn't crossed his mind. But if it were true… then Japan was lost… "He isn't slaughtering legions," Okubo finally said with some conviction. "If Battousai has gone mad with bloodlust, then Shishio Makoto is a minor problem in comparison."

"Fair enough," Saito responded, stepping up to the small, wooden desk. "But that isn't your only problem. What makes you think he's still Battousai? What if he's gotten soft? Or is being held in a prison somewhere? Or worse? He's a hitokiri. How easy do you think it would have been for him to give up the sword?"

Okubo scowled at the police spy before him. "Himura Battousai was not some random killer, if that's what you're trying to imply. He was a soldier fighting for our cause."

"We all fought for our causes back then," Saito replied. "The question is whether or not he fights for one now." He puffed his cigarette. Then, quirking his eyebrow, he asked, "What makes you think Battousai is still alive ten years into Meiji? More importantly…" The wolf leaned forward with a predatory gleam in his eyes… "what makes you think _I_ won't kill him as soon as I find him?"

If Saito had intended to worry Okubo with that last comment, then he was sorely disappointed. The leader merely smiled coldly at the former unit leader of the Shinsengumi. "Aku soku zan."

Saito was stunned into momentary silence. "What did you say?"

"You heard me," the older man replied. "Aku soku zan. _Slay evil immediately_. The code of the Shinsengumi. You will not kill Battouai as long as he has not gone the way of Shishio, because it goes against your own code. And a wolf is always a wolf—unchanging—isn't that right, Saito? Shishio must be destroyed, and we need the skills of Himura Battousai if we wish to succeed. You know it as well as I do."

"And if he _has_ followed his successor's lead?"

Okubo bowed his head. "Then you will be charged with saving all of Japan alone… from both Shishio Makoto and Himura Battousai. I would not envy you your task then."

Saito fell silent. He turned his back on the old revolutionary, again facing and not seeing the splendid day spread before him on the other side of the window, and smoked the remainder of his cigarette. Finally, finished, he flicked the butt out onto the street below, and immediately lit a new one. "If I were to accept," he said slowly, "how am I to know that you will not do to Battousai what you did to Shishio? A bullet to the head and a fiery grave? He must have his own store of secrets."

Anger flashed in Okubo's eyes, as he visibly struggled to keep his temper under control while dealing with this infuriating man. "It's true that Himura Battousai has more of our secrets than any others. But he was always a different case. Nothing he ever did was for himself. He fought only for the protection of others. Now that Meiji has been established, if he is still the Himura I remember, he will not risk shaking the government over some personal issue." He scowled. "Now you tell me, Saito. Why do you care?"

"Because enemy or no, Battousai was a hitokiri worthy of my respect, as well as the respect of many of my men. I will not demean that by feeding him to a pack of weak government dogs who are incapable of cleaning up their own messes."

Saito paused a long moment to let that sink in before glancing back at Okubo . "I will find Battousai for you. We will see what sort of a man he has become."

Okubo closed his eyes, his face showing relief, and stood, bowing to Saito. "Thank you."

Saito bowed his head briefly in reply, and turned away. The bearded man quietly left the room. Saito stood at the window long enough to see the official cross the street and speak to the driver before mounting into his carriage. The clatter of sixteen hooves and four steel-rimmed wheels drowned out all else as it entered the stream of traffic and moved briskly away. "It seems, Okubo Toshimichi, that I was wrong about you. I can't respect you for what you've done, but I can respect the man you are now." He took one final puff of his cigarette before flicking it out the window, and sliding it shut. "I only hope that in the end I can say the same about you, Himura Battousai. Himura… Kenshin…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: First of all, many thanks to Lolo Popoki and sueb262 for their invaluable beta work! (hugs to both of you!) Also, some of you will note that the end of this chapter sounds very familiar. This is the "fixed and updated" version of the teaser, officially placed where it belongs in the fic...I hope you like!
> 
> As always, thanks for reading. Please review!
> 
> Dewa mata!


End file.
